


Drops

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying at Molly's after the fall, Sherlock receives some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops

Molly ran her fingers through his hair, which was dripping from the shower. "Shh," she said. "Shh. Sherlock."

He sniffled, well on his way to soaking her shirt with his wet hair and his tears.

She'd heard him crying in the bathroom and she'd knocked on the door, surprised when he'd let her in.

"I didn't realize," he said, voice shaking, one hand firm on his towel. "I didn't."

"We can't realize everything," she soothed, coaxing him to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. "What didn't you realize?"

"That I'd miss them." He looked at her, eyes wide, choking out a laugh.

She quickly hid a smile. "Sherlock, it's okay," she said. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his naked shoulders, holding him close. "It's not forever," she reminded him. "It's just for now. Not a goodbye, just a 'see ya later, mate.'"

He gripped her tightly. "Why are you," he started, his voice rough. "Why are you always so nice to me?" he forced out. "I'm horrible to you."

"Yeah," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean I have to be. You needed a friend, and I could see that."

He sobbed lightly again.

Molly handed Sherlock a strip of bath tissue, pulling back for a moment. "They're strong, Sherlock. They're as strong as you are. It's not forever."

Sherlock blew his nose in the bath tissue, looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked. "I mean, is something the matter? I can change my shirt if you want." She looked down, wincing at the clinginess. The outline of her breasts was clearly visible. She joked, "Sorry about my smallish breasts. I'll just go change then, shall I?"

He pulled her close, parting his legs slightly to guide her toward him. He shook his head, looking right up at her, eyes bright and rimmed with red. "Don't ever change," he said with a quirk of his lip. He took in a shuddery breath, then released it. "I never realized strength could be shown through care. But look at you. It scared me off at first, you know." He looked away, studied the pink shower curtain. "I wasn't ready for it when you met me."

"Sorry...what?" She took the used tissue from him, placing it in the bin.

"Never mind," he said with a laugh that lit his face and warmed her.

"No, it's okay. Explain it," she said, gaze firm.

"Your love for me has saved me, and saved everyone else. I know you see it; of course you do. But I see it now. You're very special, Molly Hooper."

"Aw, Sherlock, so are you," she said, brushing the compliment away.

He raised a hand, as if to physically stop her from doing that. "No, you are." He swallowed. "I used to be afraid of how you looked at me and saw things that weren't there, that couldn't be. I thought you were weak for seeing me that way. I'm sorry."

"You don't feel that way anymore?" She moved to the counter to straighten up some of her toiletries. "You feel differently now?"

"Yes. I still think you see things that aren't there, but...." He placed a hand on her arm, causing her to turn and meet his gaze. "But I like it now."

The quiet drip of the tap stretched the silence on between them.


End file.
